


Remember.

by Thickutou_Assatarou



Series: Dream SMP || MCYT Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Dream Smp, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sad and Happy, The InBetween - Freeform, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thickutou_Assatarou/pseuds/Thickutou_Assatarou
Summary: “Hello?” A voice calls, two pairs of footsteps that grow louder following after. Carl swallows the food in his mouth before happily calling out “I got cake!” not thinking to maybe respond with a ‘hello’ or ask who was in the building with him.“Karl?!” Another voice.“He’s back!” The first one.───Basically- time traveller Karl and sad Big Q n' Sap
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap
Series: Dream SMP || MCYT Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131245
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Remember.

Karl─ yeah, that’s his name. Karl. Or is it Carl? Maybe. Yeah...he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know much anymore.

He walks along a wooden path, smiling to himself as he flicks through the pages of a book. “Damn.. that was crazy..” He mumbles to himself, The events of his previous adventure filling his mind, he can’t help but think that one of them was familiar, though. 

The Haunted Mansion.

He doesn’t know who JSchlatt is anymore,  _ why _ he got sent to the future this time,  _ what _ he was supposed to stop, or  _ how _ nether stars were so important. But, what he does know is that a portal appears once he has done what he’s supposed to, a portal that will take him to a temporary timeline before he’s ready to complete another.

The wait between each portal varies. At first it was a week. A week to prepare, to say goodbye. But that quickly changes into what once was days and is now hours. 

Carl closes his book with a yawn, blinking as he looks up at the structure before him. Familiar. He always ends up here after each quest, it’s the same routine yet he doesn’t know he’s following it. 

Get sent to the palace. Walk around and find books. Walk along the path. Go  ~~ home ~~ to the building. Say goodbye. Walk through the portal. 

At first, it was annoying, always feeling unsure- like he’s forgetting something. But now? It’s a comforting feeling for him, he has no one he remembers so he has no one he forgets (he’s so used to the feeling that it’s stopped hurting, the pain of seeing  _ their _ faces each time he returns, of watching as they beg him to stay).

He once thought that he couldn’t keep going on like this, and that feeling is still inside of him somewhere─ that feeling of not wanting to forget and to keep remembering. But he doesn’t  _ know _ this. He doesn’t  _ know _ anything─ so it can’t hurt him. 

Carl opens up his backpack, stuffing his book into it before walking up the familiar stairs. He doesn’t knock, doesn’t look for a key, he simply twists the doorknob and pushes it open like he always does ~~_why don’t I knock?_~~

Voices come from one of the rooms  ~~_ they always do _ ~~ but he ignores them, instead going straight up the stairs, letting his feet lead him to where he needs to be. He opens a chest, a happy noise leaving his mouth as he finds it filled with food and other goods. “Cake!” He picks it up with a smile, licking his bottom lip before taking a slice of the spongey, icing-coated dessert.

“Hello?” A voice calls, two pairs footsteps that grow louder following after. Carl swallows the food in his mouth before happily calling out “I got cake!” not thinking to maybe respond with a ‘hello’ or ask who was in  ~~ his home ~~ the building with him.

“Karl?!” Another voice.

“He’s back!” The first one.

“Oh, um─ do you want some?” Carl asks as he spots the two people walking through the doorway of  ~~ his bedroom ~~ the room he’s in. They just stand there, looking at him with wide eyes- are they crying? “Woah─ I, uhm- I-I know cake’s really good b-but you don’t need to  _ cry _ ! H-here!” He holds his plate out to the two of them, nodding his head towards it.

“How long?” The first one asks as the second takes the plate and starts eating the food. 

Carl blinks, shuffling in his spot as he stuffs his hands into the pocket of his  ~~ multicolour ~~ white hoodie. “I dunno, maybe like─ twenty minutes give or take?”  _ Why do I know what he was asking about? _

“Twenty?!” His eyes widen, headturning to the side “Qua─ Quackity! You fatass, quit fucking eating!” He grabs the cake from the other, who Carl now knows is Quackity  ~~_ familiar _ ~~ , who whines in protest. “But Sapn─ wait fuck only twenty minutes?” 

They continue to go on about how he’s only been here for 20 minutes, which Carl thinks is pointless because by the time they remember he’s there it’s 30.

“Pesado! Basta ya,─” Quackity huffs, slapping the other’s hand away from his face “he’s right fuckin’ there a─” 

“I’m sorry but- do I- do I know either of you?” He notices the way their faces drop, swallowing a lump in his throat before continuing “ You-you’re both saying my name a lot a-and.. I just─ you guys are acting like you know me but I  _ don’t know you _ .”

They look at each other then back at Carl, making him take a step back “I-I’m sorry, I just─ I do-”

Sapn looks understanding, a sorrowful yet understanding look on his face, whilst Quackity─ Carl is almost afraid of the smaller boy. “Wha- what do you  _ mean _ you don’t remember us?! Karl, you─ I─  _ we _ -” Tears are streaming down his face and all he can do is watch as he falls apart, something inside of him snapping, urging him to step forwards and wrap his arms around him─ no, ‘ _ I don’t know them─  _ ~~_ yes I do _ ~~ ’.

“Sapn, was it? I─” “Please, just call me Sap.” His voice is sweet, warm _ , ~~familiar~~. _ “Oh, sorry- ok- I’m not─ I’m sorry but just  _ who _ are you guys? I mean, you’re-you might ring a bell but I─ I don’t know, sorry..” Carl says, defeated as he scratches the back of his hand. Bad habit.

Quackity seems to perk up at this, sniffing as he steps forwards “Familiar? K-Karl you─ it’s  _ me _ ! Please,  _ please Karl _ just.. I’m your bo- best friend! Karl we─” He pauses, swallowing as he reaches forwards and grabs onto the front of Karl’s hoodie “Why don’t you remember us?” 

There’s pain in his voice, something else hidden behind his words and Carl  _ knows _ this.  ~~ He’s heard and listened to this voice so much that he can always pick up on even the slightest changes in tone. ~~

“I─ what? How are you my- I don’t…” Carl’s eyes lower to the man standing in front of him, desperately trying to find some source of similarity on his face. 

~~Hushed words that barely meet the other's ears, pressing his lips against their soft skin and connecting the delicate scatter of moles spread across it.~~

It feels so familiar, so warm, a name is at the tip of his tongue but he just can’t  _ remember _ .

Sap steps closer and places a hand onto Quackity’s shoulder “Quackity.. I─” “Flatty Patty?” Carl is hesitant, the name─ he  _ knows _ this name. He knows it, but he doesn’t know where from, he─

“I’m not fuckin-fuck- flatty pa─ wait, Flatty Patty? Karl- you remember! I─ I’m Flatty Patty!” Quackity’s sudden change in tone startles him slightly, how he pulls himself closer and is now up in his face. Sap looks relieved as well, his eyes are wide and he doesn’t look as hesitant or as tired as before, instead he looks ready to pounce onto the idea of helping him remember as well.

“I- yeah. B-but─ just Flatty Patty a-and some other stuff, but that─” “What other stuff? K-karl, hey Karl─ you can t- please,  _ please _ ” Quackity interrupts him again, digging a hand into his pocket and pulling out a picture “L-look! Karl─ Karl, it’s us! L-look see, it’s me, you a-and Sapnap!” He points to the three people in the picture.  _ When did I take that? _

“I-” He looks over at Sapn- Sap? Sapnap? the desperate look on his face silently ushering him to continue “Hugging. It- it’s me and a-  _ two _ others I-I think─” He takes a step back “─it’s warm. They- _ they’re _ warm. A-and there─ there’s another-” “Yeah?” “-we’re sitting on a cliff, I think it’s the same people as before a-and─”

~~_ Someone runs their hand along his spine as another whispers sweet words into his ear _ ~~

Carl swallows, cheeks growing pink at the distant feeling “And what?”  _ Sapnap _ . “It’s─”

~~_ He holds a bandana in his hands, giggling as fingers dance along his waist and lips press against his neck “St-stop! That ti-tickles!” His giggles continue as another pair of hands cup his cheeks “Qu-Qua-ahckityyy, he-help me-e!” A soft kiss is pressed to his cheek as one of them speaks “No can do, mi amor-” “Yeah, babe! This is a two v one, you took my bandana so you get this!” _ ~~

Carl feels tears puddle up in his eyes and a smile spread across his face “I-I think.. I think I stole a bandana a-and─” his cheeks turn pink, a giggle passes his lips at the  memory thought “Yeah, you son of a bitch! Making up some bullshit excuse like─” Sapnap speaks up, sniffing as he rubs his nose with his sleeve, but Carl interrupts “─I like your hair when it’s down.” 

Before anyone can say anything, it’s like something clicks in Carl’s head, two puzzle pieces finally put together. “S-sappy.. Qu-quack..” He sniffs as he steps forwards, tears running down his cheeks when he feels their arms wrap around him ”I-I forgot, I─ I’m s-so sorr-ry” 

They shush him, whispering sweet words of reassurance into his ears as he cries. “I─ I can’t-” “It-it’s okay, Karl. It─ it’s okay, we’re here” He smiles at Sapnap’s words, pressing a gentle kiss onto Quackity’s forehead and another onto his cheek.

Quackity then sits them both down onto Ca─ _ Karl _ ’s bed. They talk. 

“This has happened before?” Karl asks as he plays with Quackity’s hair, freezing slightly when they both say “yes”. “Oh..” He looks down, tears building up in his eyes again “Hey- hey, amor? It’s okay, alright? It’s okay..” Quackity hushes him, shifting into an awkward position so that he could press a kiss to his cheek “It’s alright”

The three of them stay there, around an hour passes before Karl is hurrying to get up. 

“Wh-what? Karl─ wh-where are you going?” Sapnap asks, rushing to get up with him, Quackity’s protests against getting up being drowned out by his panic. 

“I need─ I need to go. I─ my book! Where- where’s my book? I nee─ aha! Here it is!” Karl says, stuffing the book into his inventory when he finds it. 

“Go? Karl- we just got you back! Wha─ what do you mean by go? You can’t- you-” Quackity huffs, frustrated tears starting to pool up in his eyes “You can’t just leave us, again! Wh- what if you don’t come back this time? What if you actually forget?!”

Karl ignored them both, their worries deaf to his ears as he grabs everything he needs and slots it all into his inventory. His portal appears in front of him and he puts on his goggles. Just as he’s about to step in, he feels a hand grab onto his wrist and suddenly he can hear them again.

They’re both yelling and Quackity looks ready to step through with him. Karl looks down at the hand on his wrist, it’s Sapnap’s. “Karl! Please! Don’t─ don’t leave us again!” He smiles, gently taking the hand off of his wrist and bringing it to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss onto it. “Sapnap, Quackity, I─” He pauses, turning his head to look over at Quackity and using his free hand to wave him over “I have to, I─” 

“No! No y-you don’t─ you don’t ha-have to!  _ Please _ , Ka─” Quackity’s yelling cuts off when Karl places a hand onto his cheek “I-I wish it was that easy, big Q. But I  _ have _ to do this.” He looks back at Sapnap, feeling his heart splinter at the sorrowful, yet understanding, nod Sapnap gives him. “I─  _ we’ll _ be waiting for you, then.” 

Quackity’s still crying, tears running down his cheeks and onto Karl’s hand “What─ what if y-y-ou forget uh-us again? What then? Karl─ I can’t- I can’t see that-that  _ look _ on your face again!” He’s holding onto Karl’s hand, squeezing tighter the more he talks and Karl sighs ‘ _ god, this is hard.. _ ’

“Guys, I can’t be here for much longer. I─ I’m going to forget things, more and more as time goes on. I’m trying, though- I’m trying to find out why this is happening to stop it before I completely forget. You guys, you─” He steps away from them, letting go of Sapnap’s hand and taking his other out of Quackity’s grasp “you just need to be patient and wait─ wait for me. U-unless it gets too much! Then please, just leave me because I  _ promise _ that I will remember, a-and  _ we _ can be the ones with a happy ending. Okay? I love you bo─”

He’s stepped through the portal. He’s gone and they’re alone.

Quackity cries, sinking to the floor of the room and punching the floor “FUCK SAKE!” He yells,  _ screams _ , and Sapnap stares at the wall where Karl previously stood “Brown, curly hair. Blue eyes─  _ beautiful, _ blue eyes. Pink lips-”    
  
“What are you doing?” Quackity asks but Sapnap continues, still staring at where Karl was  _ just _ standing. “Pale o-or fair? Skin. Freckles─ a-a lot of freckles, on his nose, ears, cheeks─ everywhere─” “Sapnap?” “Long eyelashes- but not too long, they’re the perfect length, just long enough to tickle your cheek─” “Sapnap!” He feels someone shake him and finally tears his eyes away from the wall, looking at Quackity─ when did he get up? ─with broken eyes.

“Sapnap, he─ his eyes are also kind of grey, but not that dull, boring kind of grey. They─ they’re a nice blend of blue and grey, kind of silver.” Quackity’s voice is quiet, fragile- but he’s smiling, looking up at Sapnap with glossed-over eyes and swollen, red cheeks. “Ye-yeah, you’re right, they are kind of grey.”

They stand there for a while, looking at the wall and talking. At first about Karl, describing him who he is turning into reminiscing on their memories with him. This continued until Quackity fell asleep, head resting gently onto Sapnap’s shoulder.

Sapnap sighs, a sad smile on his face as he gently scoops Quackity up and cradles him back into their shared room (Quackity forcefully moved in when Karl started disappearing and forgetting). He wraps his arms loosely around his waist, letting the tears well up in his eyes as his mind drifts back to Karl “Please.. Come home, Karl”


End file.
